Deltarian Intervention in Cobura
The Deltarian Intervention in Cobura was a military operation by the forces of the Deltarian Czardom in the nation of Cobura which resulted in the fall of the Coburan Augustan-led government and the implementation of a federative ethnic-based monarchy, subordinate to the Deltarian Empire Background Following the Coburan Liberation Crisis of 3282-3285 and the Koburigo (Coburization) movement in the early 34th centuryhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=348098, Cobura was brought under the rule of an Augustan and Tokundian-ruled minority government that would last for centuries. The Coburan minority government established close links with the fellow Augustan nation of Zardugal, supporting its continental hegemony and the Zardic-allied governments in Majatra. When one such government, the Federal Republic of Deltaria, was overthrown during the Deltarian Czarist War, Cobura was the only foreign nation to fully participate on the republican side of the conflict. The defeat of the republicans and the establishment of the Deltarian Czardom in 3466 forced Cobura to pay a large sum of reparations to Deltaria, while also bringing it to the attention of Deltarian imperialist ambitions. During the subsequent Lake Majatra War, fought between Zardugal and its allies, including Cobura, against the Deltarian Empire and its Holy Alliance, Cobura saw its government overthrown due to a Deltarian-backed coup and its territory witnessed intense fighting between Zardic and Deltarian forces. Deltarian victory in the war established the Deltarian Empire as the continent's new hegemon, and Cobura was not spared from Deltarian expansion. Formation of the CPLF Reacting to the discrimination at the hands of Augustans and Tokundians and to their marginalization at the hands of the minority regime, the Mallans, Irkawans, and Majatrans of Cobura formed the Coburan People's Liberation Front in 3524 with Deltarian backing. The CPLF started a campaign for the international recognition of the official and unofficial discrimination of Mallans and Irkawans in Cobura, raising awareness about such practices as the racially-motivated judicial mutilation of non-white Coburan citizens or the undue influence of the Coburan Patriarchal Church in the nation's politics. International pressure forced the People's Representative Party to integrate the CPLF into the Coburan political system by granting them a number of cabinet roles. Deltarian investigation Responding to the CPLF's call for international investigation into the discriminatory practices in Cobura, Deltaria authorised an investigative delegation of "Truth-Getters", formed of twenty Men Aside, into Coburahttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=388679. The delegation was also authorised to transport food, medical supplies, and weaponry to the Coburan People's Liberation Fronthttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=388675. Nuclear blast in Forteco As international condemnation against the Coburan government was on the rise, the city of Forteco, known as Amkä in Mallan, was destroyed in a nuclear explosion that killed around 500,000 peoplehttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5448#p62416. Forteco was the headquarters of the CPLF, and it was the largest city in Cobura inhabited largely by non-white people. The destruction of the city was immediately blamed on the People's Representative Party, although the CPLF was also in government at the time of the explosion, holding the key ministries of internal and foreign affairs. A Deltarian investigation uncovered that the nuclear device was of Deltarian origin and was probably smuggled into Cobura by the delegation of Truth-Gettershttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5448#p62419. An independent financial investigation conducted by the Karav Financial Services uncovered a paper trail that linked the People's Representative Party to the purchase of the nuclear devicehttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=4578&start=60#p62424, with the transaction taking place before the CPLF was brought into government. Deltarian intervention The strong international condemnation against the PRP government and the nuclear genocide in Forteco forced it to organize new elections, which brought the Coburan People's Liberation Front into power. The new CPLF government promptly requested the assistance of Deltaria in reestablishing order and supporting its rule in Cobura, to which Deltaria responded positivelyhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=388808. The Deltarian intervention was quick to occupy all of Cobura, leading to the adoption of the Treaty of Aŭgusta Aftermath The treaty forced Cobura to become a member of the Deltarian Empire as a vassal state, and it established an ethnically-based federative monarchy, with a new King of Cobura as a vassal to the Deltarian Czar, and a Lashane of All Irkawans and a Ras of All Mallans as his vassals. The Deltarian intervention in Cobura led to the growth of the Deltarian Empire, who finally succeeded in subduing its old Coburan rival. Role of the IHRM and UMN While Cobura was widely acknowledged as a democratic and secular regime, the establishment of the Coburan People's Liberation Front brought international attention to the racial and ethnic issues in Cobura. The International Human Rights Movement was instrumental in raising international awareness on the issue of ethnic discrimination in Coburahttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=5371&start=10#p62348, ultimately paving the way for Deltarian intervention. The Union of Majatran Nations too, partly due to being dominated by Deltarian allies, was instrumental in the condemnation of Cobura and the successful Deltarian occupation of the country. References Category:Deltarian Empire Category:History of Majatra